Rewriting History
by EternalSnowxxx
Summary: Kairi appears in Twilight Town to do what Sora couldn't; save the life of his nobody.
1. Chapter 1: Rewriting History

Sorry for only the eleven second video. Along the way in editing I realized that the rest of the song didn't make sense with Roxiri, so I stopped. So then I was like, weeeell, if I'm going to stop doing THAT then I should write a quick drabble or something so here's the other half I that goes with the video. :D

Yes, there _are_ a lot of breaks in here. I did that intentionally; so please don't comment on it.

"**Rewriting History"**

_Kairi appears in Twilight Town to do what Sora couldn't; save the life of his nobody._

**NOTE****: There IS a time warp in this. **It's generally pretty obvious, but let's put it this way if you don't understand. The scene where Axel kidnaps Kairi happens ON what in the game is called "The Sixth Day." Sora is not combined with Roxas and cannot function. Roxas is still his own entity in a way. Kairi is in Twilight Town ON "The Sixth Day" [**SLIGHT SPOILER**] she goes through and pretty much re-writes the history of KH2 on that day, (not shown in the story) and technically throughout the entire game.

* * *

Kairi huffed, kicked the warm sand beneath her feet, and slowly let the realization sink in. Sora was not coming back anytime soon. Maybe he never would. It was either wait forever, or do something about it. So which one? It's not like there was any clear direction as to what he would want her to do. "Maybe waiting isn't good enough."

**ESxXx**

The red haired girl awoke in a strange place, a three teenagers staring at her strangely. She got up when they remained unresponsive and looked around.

"Man, I could not sleep last night…"

No time for paying attention to other people. She had to figure out where she was. She'd never seen a place like this before. Well, maybe the old tree house built up in the trees on Destiny Islands but it wasn't as raggedy as this place. Barren except for a single cloth since Riku, Sora and everyone else grew up, but not raggedy.

She yelped as she was pushed down by the same kids that were staring at her ran by. "Rude, much?!" She yelled back at them. They didn't waver, just kept running. She turned around again to see if there where any clue as to where she was on the other side of the small, dark crevice hidden beneath some train tracks.

"Why would you want to meet in such a musty place?" She muttered to herself.

"It's free?"

Kairi drew back and looked at the other voice who answered her.

_Tall. Skinny. Blonde. With Spiky Hair. _

She noted, making a list in her head. He looked like Sora, sort of. "Do you know a boy named Sora?" Kairi asked, not paying any attention to his comment. Only his looks.

He looked to his side, paid no attention to her and walked past her disappearing behind a torn dark red blanket used to cover the entrance of whatever that place was.

Kairi huffed, obviously displeased. She only asked a simple question. Where do people get off ignoring her and treating her like she was common trash? On Destiny Islands behavior like that would never go through well.

"Hey!" She yelled after the boy. "Stop and answer my question you weirdo! Where do you get off treating people like that?!"

She ran after the boy, and went through the blanket/curtain that was on the entrance trying to convince herself that it wasn't infested with disease and other unmentionables.

"Look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you---if you refuse to come back with me."

Kairi reappeared on the other side behind a tall man in a black trench coat with long red (also spiky, but only in the back that was a bright red like a fire truck as opposed to her deep red auburn color) hair threatening the boy. "Hey! What is _with_ this place?! All everyone ever does is hurt each other, and I've only been here like five minutes! _You_," She said jumping in between the red headed man and the blonde on she met earlier and pointing forward at the red head, "leave _him_," she turned and pointed at the blonde, "alone!"

The man let out a deep, husky laugh and quickly disappeared into a dark portal with a final "this isn't over" to the blonde before he left.

Kairi looked at the portal with big, wide eyes. She'd never seen that happen before, but at the same time, it almost seemed familiar.

"Who _are_ you?" The blonde asked, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring with the same blue eyes she recognized as Sora's. "I could ask you the same thing back." Kairi retorted, "and it's Kairi if you must know. Where do you people get off being so, well. . ._mean_?"

"You're exactly like what you look like aren't you?" He shot back and then started to walk away down a set of stairs stone behind him. Kairi huffed again, _what was with this guy? _ "Hey! Blondie! What's _your_ name?"

He stopped, and turned around to look at her with the same strange look the other three did before. "You do all of this so you can know my _name_?" He asked, "and here I thought you were after something else entirely."

Now it was her turn to look at someone strangely. She walked up to him and they started heading down the stairs together. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You really don't know?" She shook her head left and right signaling no. He chuckled. "Hi Kairi, I'm Roxas."

The red head smiled at him widely, and then went on about how she got there. What was foggy. What wasn't. How the trench coat man seemed somewhat familiar for some reason. Who Sora was. Everything. At the end Roxas looked at her baffled. "And none of this seems strange to you?"

Kairi paused and thought for a moment, "No, it doesn't."

Roxas grinned, "Then, I think, there's a lot of the story that you're missing."

**ESxXx**

They walked around what Kairi now knew as "Twilight Town" for a good few hours exploring all the areas until they got to 'Roxas' favorite place.' The Tram Common, he called it. It was the center of the forever-in-twilight town, and it was always busy with tons of people, or so he said. When they got there all they saw was a girl at the far end standing between an archway that looked like it was build for a train.

"Namine!" Roxas yelled, immediately running after her forgetting about Kairi's existence entirely. "Roxas! Wait!" She followed as Namine disappeared into a forest behind a broken wall.

Kairi grabbed Roxas' arm before he ran through. "No! Don't!" She pleaded, hitting him with her best puppy eyes that she had at her disposal.

"Kairi! I have to! Namine! I can't-" He stopped, "I have to talk to her alright?"

She paused, loosening her grip slightly, "I just have a bad feeling about that place, OK? It seems familiar. It looks like this old place near that waterfall. . ."

"I have to go, Kairi."

"Then I'm coming with you."

**ESxXx**

"What's gonna happen to me now? Just tell me that. Nothing else really matters anymore."

Kairi stood in a corner of the extremely white room as she listened in on the conversation between Namine and Roxas. By the middle she turned pale white to match the walls. By the end she was about ready to puke. It all started coming back to her little by little, she didn't fully understand, but she knew that she had to do something. Sora would've wanted her to, right?

She couldn't just let Roxas disappear forever. It would be too cruel to let him disappear to save her friend. No one deserves to be told they're worthless nobodies. She couldn't let him disappear to make everyone else, including herself, happy.

"I'll...disappear...?"

"Roxas!" Kairi yelled while running up to him, "We have to get out of here!"

"No, you won't disappear! You'll--"

"Roxas!" Kairi pleaded, tugging his arm toward the door. "We _have _to leave! It's not safe here!"

"Wait!"

Kairi whined his name again with tears filling her eyes. She was afraid if they didn't go now he wouldn't be there with her to leave, and as much as she hated being called weak, she wasn't strong enough to escape this place on her own.

"Roxas! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!"

Kairi finally pulled Roxas out of the room with her before the two strange men took away Namine and Roxas. One in a trench coat. Another in strange wraps and garb. At that moment Kairi's only hope was that the two didn't follow them. They had the blonde girl named Namine. That should be enough, or so she hoped it would.

"Let her go!"

"Roxas!" Kairi cried, "Don't provoke them! I don't want you to disappear! I won't let you!"

Roxas looked at Kairi sadly, then grabbed her hand and rushed her to the other side of the staircase into another room not far away, but at least there were a few escape options. He knew that running out onto the streets with those creeps and defenseless Kairi was not a good idea. Even if she didn't.

"Roxas! We need to leave! We have to get far, far away from here!" Kairi yelled still as pale as chalk and terrified of the drama that had happened since she got here. All somehow revolving around her and her best friend, Sora. Twilight Town was a more messed up place than she originally understood when she came.

Roxas sighed, "Just trust me Kairi, OK?" He walked into the middle of the room to a table and observed some strange drawing written in yellow chalk on the table itself. There were three circles. Two of which were filled, and one which wasn't. The yellow chalk still laid still on the table around the outside perimeter of the drawing. Roxas stood silent in thought for a few moments before picking up the chalk and drawing a yellow 'X' in the empty circle.

He heard Kairi gasp as the floor slowly started to glow yellow and move in toward the center. He ran out of the area just as the floor, table and everything else that used to be there disappeared to reveal a dark blue room.

It seemed to be barren other than the staircase leading down and some strange computer equipment.

The look in Kairi's eyes said it all as she stared at Roxas. He shot back a reassuring look and grabbed her hand, anyways. She knew as well as he did; if just coming into the strange mansion Namine led them to was dangerous, then snooping around and going into their secret corridors was suicidal.

There wasn't much else they could do, however. The foyer was plainly visible from the big staircase, so even assuming they could find their way down there they would be easily spotted. Not that they could seeing as they were on the other side of the staircase and there wasn't much place to hide there to get past them either.

"There isn't any other choice Kairi. Either we go down there, or we hope they don't bust into this room and take us both."

Kairi whimpered, and held his hand tighter as they walked across the room and down the staircase together. The stairs made a hollow clanking sound as they walked down them. It looked as if the whole room was made out of the same metal as the stairs. Like there was even circuit boards that ran through the walls controlled by the lone computer standing out in a corner of the room.

Roxas let go of Kairi and moved again to observe on his own. He found Kairi's obviously terrified state rather distracting when trying to figure out how to not get them killed, or whatever else those guys were after.

_It had something to do with a guy named Sora. The one Kairi mentioned. . .and me disappearing? _

A head splitting pain struck as Roxas got close enough to touch the computer causing bits and pieces of memories he didn't know he had to resurface through the pain.

"If we can maintain the simulated town until Naminé finishes chaining together Sora's memories."

"What will happen to Roxas?"

"He holds half of Sora's power within him. In the end, he'll have to give it back."

Kairi watched as Roxas violent clutched his head trying to stop the pain. Needless to say, it didn't help the feeling of needing to violently vomit from all of what was happening beforehand. Upon seeing all of this she did suddenly understand why she was never allowed to be a major part of the fight before.

"Why!? Why do you have the Keyblade?"

"Shut up!"

Roxas threw his head to the right and started grunting loudly along with clutching his head. Whatever he was doing didn't seem to help ease the pain of whatever was happening.

"Until then, he'll need another personality to throw off his pursuers."

"Poor thing."

_If Sora and Riku can do this, why can't I? Gender isn't really that much of an issue these days. Ugh, I can't watch this anymore! Sora? Riku? Where are you two? _

Roxas slowly stopped and then stood up. A familiar flash and the Kingdom Key appeared in Roxas' hand. This time Kairi's gasp was more out of familiarity than pure unadulterated horror. He raised it up to smash the computers and tore them apart one hit at a time until it was nothing but a heap of sparking metal surrounded by shards of glass. The system whirred down and then shut off opening up another door in the room leading into a dark hallway.

"How stereotypical." Roxas commented, still fumed from the adrenaline running it's course through his veins.

Kairi smiled weakly in response but was still noticeably shaking from the events that had just happened and more so the ones that unraveled through the few hours she'd known the boy.

He nodded to go through and she replied back the same way as they went through the door into the next location of the creepy mansion that Namine had led them into.

They walked down the hallway, that looked exactly as the room before it décor wise, in stride. Kairi trying her best to be brave for whatever was next (which mostly meant she just stopped noticeably shaking) and Roxas still seemingly unraveled by it all.

They reached the end of the wall where there was a turn to yet another door and there were two capsules with familiar looking faces on them.

". . .Donald . . .Goofy?"

"I think. . . it's all becoming clear now." Roxas muttered, and then flashed a smile to Kairi. "Shall we go through the next door?"

"We've already gone through every other one." Kairi said, looking to the door at the end of the turn and grabbing Roxas' hand to pull him through.

**ESxXx**

"At last, the Keyblade's chosen one."

It was the strange man in wraps and even stranger garb, again. He was standing there in the middle of the large white room before Roxas and Kairi even entered. He was in front of a large white capsule even bigger than the ones outside. Unlike the ones outside, the capsule he was standing behind wasn't see through.

"Who are you talking to? Me? Or Sora?"

"To half of Sora, of course. You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII."

Kairi squirmed, the feeling of needing to violently vomit was coming back up. She had just barely shook that off by pure force of will. Conversations around this man that she wasn't even apart of somehow made her sick every time. Then again, she'd only had the displeasure of being around him twice so far, but she really hoped there wouldn't be a third.

"Why? Who are you?"

"I am a servant of the world."

The strange man laughed huskily. Almost like one of the evil serial killer laughs Kairi often heard when she was forced to watch horror and thriller movies with Tidus and Wakka every movie night when they got to pick the movie. They always gave her nightmares.

_It's more like I'm in my own self inflicted nightmare. I don't even really remember how I ended up here in the first place. It doesn't make any sense. _

"And if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool, at best."

"Was that... Was that supposed to be a joke?"

Roxas' hot headed tendencies seemed to kick in again as he summoned the key blade in a flash and quickly added, "'Cause I'm not laughing!" before he went and charged at the strange man that only seemed to want to distract and irritate him.

Roxas let out a powerful strike on him only to find a wave of data where his key blade went straight through. Wide eyed from shock he stood still and waited for the next series of remarks from the strange man who seemed to not even exist.

_That would explain the fashion choice_. Kairi thought absent mindedly as she watched. _Things just keep getting weirder and weirder. _

"My apologies. This is only a data-based projection."

Roxas screamed in anger and frustration and futilely let out a series of strikes on the data-based projection of the creepy man. The man vanished, and reappeared behind Roxas while he panted to catch his breath.

"Come, over here."

Roxas only stiffened. Not moving a muscle for a few moments until he glared and sneered at the other man.

"I hate you so much. . ."

"You should share some of that hatred with Sora. He's far too nice for his own good."

"No! My heart belongs to me!"

Roxas ran again and cut through the man one more time. His disappeared for good this time as the capsule he was originally standing in front of glowed. The mechanical petals around the outside opened slowly to reveal what it contained.

"Sora. . ."

Kairi gasped and ran by Roxas' side to look up at her best friend. They really were similar. Sora's hair was a bit more spiky and it seemed as if though he had outgrown his cloths, but otherwise they weren't all that different appearance wise.

"Well Kairi, I guess this is the end for me." Roxas commented glumly.

Kairi looked at the two and tried to find the answer. _Sora, you wouldn't want this. _She was scared, and she knew that saving Roxas meant possibly never seeing Sora again, but what else was there to do? Sora wouldn't agree with letting Roxas die for him. She knew that, but he couldn't stop Roxas from sacrificing himself either.

"_That's it! Our hearts are connected. And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw that light. I think that's what saved me. No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within. I guess it's more than just a fairy tale."_

"_Well, let's go."_

"_You can't go."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because it's way too dangerous."_

"_Come on, Sora. We made it this far by sticking together. You can't go alone."_

"_Kairi, even if we're apart, we're not alone anymore. Right?"_

"_I can't help?"_

"_You'd kind of be in my way."_

"_Okay. You win. Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me."_

"_Don't worry. I will."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

"_Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you."_

"Well Sora, I think it's my turn to go alone. Don't worry, I'll come back just like you promised too. . .you never did return my charm yet." Kairi smiled weakly talking to her comatose friend. She looked at Roxas doing her best brave face and said, "I don't want you to disappear Roxas. I won't let you. I said it before, and I mean it. We've got to get out of here. We'll save Sora later."

"Kairi-"

"No! C'mon, we've have to hurry!"

Namine appeared behind them, and smiled opening a dark portal to a new world. For once, Kairi was the one to shoot Roxas the reassuring glance as they ran through into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2: Rewriting Hollow Bastion

**Sammii Copperboom 33 says (4:03 PM):**  
WHAT'S the part of your arm below your shoulder and before your elbow called?  
xD**  
California Tuesday says (4:03 PM)**  
....Uh...the ...  
Cookie machine**  
Sammii Copperboom 33 says (4:03 PM):**  
I can't remember either!  
xD**  
California Tuesday says (4:03 PM):**  
Hold on!  
I KNOW THIS...**  
Sammii Copperboom 33 says (4:04 PM):**  
"the term arm refers specifically to the segment between the shoulder and the elbow."  
WTF?!  
xD  
**Sammii Copperboom 33 says (4:05 PM):**  
So all this time I've been calling all of my arm my arm I've been WRONG?  
xD

OK, so I know I said I wasn't going to continue this, and believe me, I had not planned on continuing this at all. I was perfectly content with the crappy one-shot as it was. xD But long story short, me finishing this story is a bribe for a friend to do something else for me. Hahaha, yeah she loves me at heart. But be happy because it means I'm actually continuing this (and yes, it will go through all the worlds, etc, etc). So yeah. This is it for now. Kind of short, but meh. xD Enjoy! :D

Also thank E Muja EN KittenThatAteSora because without her this story would also not exist, oh and another one of my stories "Three" would also never be finished. xD

* * *

"Watch out!" _Female voice. So familiar. _"Behind you!" _That same voice. It's yelling again. _

"Kairi! Get up!" _Roxas!_ Kairi's eyes shot open as he grabbed her arm and started pulling her up off the ground where she laid unconscious for who-knows how long. Then they started running together. Kairi dragging behind as her feet seemed to barely touch ground while Roxas pulled her along with an unwavering force.

Everything seemed to be blurred as they sped on. Different shades of blue with what looked like streaks of purple. It all seemed to be a canyon of some sort, there was one wide path, and they were streaming down it. She heard grunts and yelling behind her.

There was the female voice she heard before, another female but her voice was softer, less high pitched. Kairi liked the softer voice better, it hurt her head less. Why was her head hurting? Then she heard a loud gruff and other rough groans of what she could only assume was a man, or a very large, testosterone filled woman.

Roxas kept running and running, they were going up a spiraling hill now. "Damn," she heard Roxas mutter as he abruptly stopped and quickly turned around to look at the red head who was still too dazed to understand what he was really saying.

_Everything's blurry_. She thought, over and over again. _Haha, Roxas' head looks like a big blonde blob. _

"Kairi!" He yelled at her with no avail. Then he took her hand again and slowly dragged her up. She heard the large woman/man yell again to hurry. Why were they hurrying?

At the top of the hill there was a cave. Roxas was almost there. Kairi smiled absent-mindedly. Roxas was always so dependable.

"Will we be safe here?" The high pitched voice asked again. _Ow, go away._ "For a little, maybe." _Haha, manly woman. _More murmurs of a conversation. _Where did the soft girl's voice go? I liked her. _"She landed in a bad spot, fell down one of those rock walls, wasn't pretty. Needless to say, she's been out of it since." _Roxas!_ _Where's Roxas? _

Kairi started sniffing and tearing up. She heard Roxas' vice but he wasn't sitting next to her anymore against the nice cool wall. The wall made her feel better, and so did Roxas stroking her hair. Where was he? Everything in the cave seemed to glow. Everyone's shape all looked the same.

There was a black haired blob, two brunettes and one blonde. "Roxas." She whined, reaching a hand out for him, and just barely grabbing the fabric of his tan pants. She tugged at the fabric weakly, trying to get him to come over while the four of them chatted.

Kairi felt like she was in a fish tank. Like when you swim underwater and all you can hear is the water's current moving by. Loud, deep swish. High pitch swish. Gentle swish. High pitched again. A loud boom like when you drop a big rock in the water at Destiny Islands, and then finally a high pitched scream. Swish, swish, swish someone grabbed her arm again.

She smiled, she could feel Roxas' rings dig into her skin. It hurt though, why did it hurt? In no time they were running again, this time Roxas picked her up and carried her in his arms. She could tell he was running fast as the wind blew on her face, that felt good, but at the same time as he carried her, she couldn't hear his heart beat in his chest.

**-ESxXx-**

Kairi grabbed her head as she woke up in a strange room, in an unfamiliar bed, and with Roxas no where near in sight. Her head still hurt, and her entire body ached, but at least the daze and fishbowl feeling was gone. Things seemed to have gotten worse the more they ran. At least for her.

She warily got up, and put her feet on the floor before she tried to stand up. She made it to her feet for a few seconds before falling right back down onto the lightly stained hardwood floors. Crawling to the door, she got it open and found a dark hallway with the same hardwood floors in a different dark cherry wood stain. She slowly made her way down the stairs.

The three voices she heard before were there along with two others, and Roxas of course. So at least she knew she was safe.

"That girl is a heartless magnet, Roxas. It's better if she stays with us." The gruff voice said. She peered around the corner, while sitting on the bottom stair, her blue-purple eyes and part of her auburn hair showing as she watched them talk about what she could only assume was her. The formerly thought of large woman with testosterone issues was actually a man, not surprisingly. She recognized him, sort of. He was familiar when she saw his face, just like the high pitched voice was familiar when she heard it.

Roxas looked agitated. He stood there with his back to her, jaw clenched noticeably. There was a wooden table (stained the same color as the floor along with the rest of the wood furniture) blocking her view, but she would've bet that his fists were balled up too if someone had asked her. His entire body was completely tensed.

"Roxas, I know you don't want to, but it's true. I feel like we know her, and we can't just let her go. Like you said, the heartless swarmed her, and continually tried to attack _her_ even while you were obliterating them with the keyblade. That's not normal Roxas. The heartless don't distinguish between hearts usually because they're all the same, her's is obviously not, or they wouldn't have attacked her so harshly." The female brunette explain, calmly. She paced around the room as she spoke tapping her chin and then stopping as she finished to look Roxas dead-on. From what Kairi could see she had a halter top on. Her vision was still sort of blurry. The brunette also had a long braid in her hair with bangs that framed her face.

She was standing next to the man now. He had long hair, and wore dark cloths, but Kairi couldn't tell much more. The three trying to convince Roxas to leave Kairi with them sighed.

"Oh! I thought it was you!" A man with a long white beard yelled somewhat excitedly as he walked over toward where Kairi was sitting watching everyone. She would've ran away, but getting up was hard enough when he took a hold of her arm and helped her, much less on her own and then running. "You should've told us you were up! We were making a special potion for you."

Kairi gulped, "Potion?" She paused, and looked at Roxas for an answer. He just looked away still agitated from the previous conversation. _It must've been going on for awhile_, Kairi thought as the man in the blue and yellow stars patterned robe helped her walk over to the group. A chair appeared behind her and he motioned for her to sit down. She did, but only because it hurt to walk.

"So how are you feeling Kairi?" The man asked. Kairi just stared at him. "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Merlin, this is my cottage in Hollow Bastion. The Restoration Committee, also known as the people before you minus your friend, use this as a head quarters. They found you and your friend in The Great Maw and rescued you earlier today. Then brought you here and healed you and your friend's wounds as best we could. You've been sleeping since then to now. Took your time, didn't you?"

Kairi was speechless. She was still digesting. Why would the portal drop them off in the middle of nowhere with little possibility of escaping?

"Rescued us? Took your sweet time. I was fighting the heartless for a good hour before those three even appeared." Roxas shot back, glaring.

Merlin ignored him and took the opportunity to go on. "This is Cid," he said pointing to a man sitting at a large computer monitor. He had blonde hair and looked to be about in his forties, but Kairi was never good with guessing ages. Just remembering details. Cid nodded at her and Merlin continued.

"And the girl bringing in some of her famous lemonade is Aerith," He drawled on about her while Kairi looked at the girl carrying in a tray to the room and setting it on the table. It was the girl with the long brunette braided hair she saw earlier, but now Kairi could tell she was wearing a ruffled skirt and clunky brown boots with her halter top. Altogether the outfit worked cutely, Kairi noted. She also had a pink ribbon in her hair.

"Leon is there leaning on the back wall, as usual." Kairi turned her head around to look at him too quickly. A pain shot up her neck but she knew that he was the long, brown haired guy in dark cloths anyways. She smiled weakly at him while the pain faded away as a response to is nod.

Apparently nodding was common with the men here. She didn't like that so much either, whatever happened to common courtesies like saying hello and shaking someone's hand when you met them? Then again, with how much her body ached maybe a nod was better.

"Kairi, you OK?" Roxas asked sympathetically while turning to her.

"I'll be fine, I guess. Everything just aches right now." Kairi replied weakly, while Aerith came over and handed her a lemonade smiling. "It's good for you, trust me."

Kairi hesitantly took it, just holding it in her hand for a little. The other loud, high-pitched girl came bouncing in with a lemonade in her hand.

"And I'm Yuffie Kisaragi!" She boomed, "A big thanks to Merlin for forgetting to introduce me, _again_!"

_Short bob cut black hair. Dark tan Short shorts. Grey-ish Knee high boots. Long black socks underneath. Belly shirt. Black vest. _More mental lists. _So the voice that hurt my head is Yuffie. The soft voice was Aerith, and the gruff manly one was Leon, right?_

"Oh! Don't worry about the lemonade or anything! It's not like poisoned or whatever. See?" Yuffie took a big over exaggerated gulp and then rubbed her stomach and finished with yelling "Yum!" so loud that Kairi would've sworn it echoed in the small cottage. "See? I didn't drop dead, it's OK!"

She jumped around and rushed over to go bother Leon. Roxas watched with a pained look on his face. Kairi tugged on his hoodie sleeve and looked down at the lemonade then back up at him. Roxas nodded yes silently at her as a reply and she took a small sip.

The Restoration Committee sighed in relief.

Leon stood up off the wall and walked to the cottage's front door. "Roxas. Kairi. Follow me to the bailey- there's something you need to see." And with that, he walked out.

Kairi gulped down the rest of her lemonade and smiled at Roxas signaling that they could go and follow him. Roxas sighed, and held out a hand to help Kairi up. She took it, only to find out that she really didn't need his help.

She looked over to Aerith who smiled and replied, "There was something in that lemonade, but nothing that would've killed you. Don't worry, drink another glass of it or so and you'll be good in no time."

Yuffie rushed over with a water bottle filled with it and gave it to Kairi. Kairi muttered a thank you and untied her small black bag putting the bottle in there and tying the top with the two purple ribbons to help keep it in place seeing as the top stuck out a bit. One big bear hug from Yuffie later and Kairi and Roxas were out the door and on their way to the bailey.

When they were finally out of earshot Kairi looked at Roxas and said, "Well, they're friendly at least, right?"

"Friendly?" Roxas scoffed, "They want to keep you there to study practically. I say we run while we can and get out of here."

Kairi backed away from Roxas, "I- I don't want to run." She took a breath, "You know, if they didn't help I'd still be unable to walk on my own right now."

"Kairi, I hate to break this to you, but if they didn't help you'd probably be dead. Doesn't mean we should stick around." Roxas retorted, looking around for a sign that lead to the bailey. He sighed, realizing there wasn't one and took a around guess to go straight from where Merlin's door came out onto the street and grabbed Kairi's hand to make her come with.

Kairi followed down a small set of stairs to another pathway leading to the left. The area must've been a residential one because the entire street was covered with large buildings. They were all built the same way in the same dark wood that Merlin's house had been built of.

_The top of the houses all seem to be made out of red bricks. Why? _Kairi wondered as Roxas pulled her to the let into a small square. Out of nowhere a small white beam appeared, and seemed to scan in a small circle in front of them.

"Hey, you guys!" Yuffie called after them. "You're going the wrong way! Unless you want to see the town's marketplace. In which case, go right on ahead."

"Yuffie, what are those white beam things?" Kairi questioned as another popped up and down in front of them. They seemed to be harmless.

"That's the town's defense mechanism." Yuffie explained, "It won't hurt you, just the heartless, don't worry. For the most part the main part of town is heartless free, but anyways, Leon's waiting for you in the bailey so you better hurry, just go back the way you came and through the other pathway, the rest is pretty self-explanatory. There's only one way you can go, really."

"This whole town is full of one way paths isn't it?" Roxas commented sharply. As if though the Restoration Committee had designed it that way themselves to trap people.

Yuffie smiled weakly, and waved. Then walked back to Merlin's cottage leaving Kairi and Roxas alone again. Kairi grabbed Roxas' arm and smiled reassuringly while tugging him off to the bailey to meet Leon finally.

They got there with little trouble, and found Leon leaning against yet another wall waiting. He walked over to a balcony and pointed over. It was the Great Maw where Kairi and Roxas had appeared in the town.

"Look at that." He said simply. Kairi gasped. Roxas looked on unfazed. He seemed to be getting more cold as time went on. "We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows- maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything- Except. . .or that. . ." There was a rusty, gothic looking castle in the distance at the top of the Great Maw's cliffs. Leon pointed to it next, and then to two other grey creatures walking by it, ". . .and that."

"Well, what do you want us to do about it?" Kairi asked, looking down. It was a sea of black creatures down there. Like a bottomless hole.

"Anything you can." Leon replied, "Do you know what's going on lately?"

"Not really," Roxas replied gruffly, "We just barely escaped a man dressed in weird garbs, and one in a black trench coat. . .they took Namine, too. She said some things though, about Organization XIII and some things called dusks. It was all pretty hazy." Kairi nodded in agreement. She was terrified by the time Namine had finished.

"You called?"

The three looked around for the voice. Roxas darted out of the balcony area and to the small square platform that lead down a set of stairs.

"You're doing well."

"Who are you?!" Roxas yelled, unleashing his key blades in preparation.

"This calls for a celebration. . ."

Several of the grey creatures appeared. Leon ran out with Kairi and readied his gun blade holding it in his left hand, and using his right arm to keep Kairi back out of immediate harm.

"Show yourselves!" Roxas demanded at the voices taunting them. Six cloaked figures in the same black outfit as the one that took Namine appeared out of yet another dark portal. The central one raised his arms. More grey creatures appeared in a circle around Kairi, Leon and Roxas keeping them from running away.

"Where's Namine?!" Roxas yelled, he seemed to have forgotten Kairi even existed. He didn't know if the man who took Kairi was inside one of the six black cloaks but he was determined to get Namine back eventually. She was the only one who ever tried to help him. He knew she knew the answers to all of this too. "Now we can settle this!"

The central man lowered his arms and laughed. Shortly thereafter the other five followed. "What a shame. . . and here I thought we could be friends." They disappeared in more black and purple swirling portals and left laughing. The grey creatures disappeared also.

Roxas, Kairi and Leon turned to head down the stairs quickly after Leon told them he knew of a safe place to go nearby, or safer than trying to run back to Merlin's with all of the grey creatures running around. All three had decided that the grey creatures were probably what they called 'dusks' like how the little black heartless with yellow eyes that attacked them earlier were called 'shadows.'

Another black cloaked figure appeared in front of them suddenly. "Oopsy-daisy!"

"Move!" Roxas bellowed at the man, getting in his battle stance yet again.

"Now, do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?" The figured asked as he stood up and faced them.

_Their hoods cover their faces completely. _Kairi mentally noted as she always did. Asking why time after time again in her head. _Why don't they want people to know what they look like? _

"I said get out of the way!" Roxas repeated, his glare harshening as the man stood there unmoving.

"As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing."

Roxas growled, and charged at the figure. With a wave of his hand Roxas, Kairi and Leon were sent flying back from a strong gush of wind. They all hit a stone wall before falling to the ground in a heap of three bodies. Kairi, sadly, being on the bottom of the two men seeing as she was formerly hiding behind Leon to escape hurt. Kairi moaned in pain as the two men got off of her as fast as they could.

"Drink the lemonade Kairi," Leon recommended as he picked her up and let her pull herself up to sit against the wall she had just crashed into. Kairi did as she was told while Roxas advanced forward again by himself.

"See, that would work- if I were just any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing 'any old' about me."

Roxas just kept on glaring at the man. He wasn't going to attack again because they'd all just get sent flying back into the wall, but he wasn't going to let the man get away either.

"Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?"

"Remind me?" Roxas went off into a daze. The man laughed.

"That's RIGHT, you used to give me that same exact look." The hooded man disappeared again. Leaving the three all alone. Kairi got up, and smiled at Roxas. "Don't worry about it Roxas, we'll get them eventually, right?"

"Yeah. . .right."


End file.
